


kahit kunwari

by kkyungy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tagalog, di ako to, di ko alam to, isa lang itong kalat lol, ssshhhhh hnnnng, tagalog smut, tamang kalat lang, wag kayo maingay, wag nyo ko sumbong sa mama ko pls
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkyungy/pseuds/kkyungy
Summary: storya kung saan si baekhyun na naman ang tanga pero this time kahit tanga sya mahal naman nya ang sarili nya kaya bakit nya ipipilit ang taong ayaw naman sa kanya?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. simula

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo andito na naman ako para tumakas sa mga responsibilidad ko sa buhay aka me cHAR HAHAHAHA dont expect too much, la lang talaga kong magawa hehe. this will be chaptered and very very very slow update hihi. this is unbeta-ed so pls. @kyungsseoul paki mention na lang ako sa twitter kung gusto nyo ng kaaway chAR HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> neways!!!! dont forget to wear your face mask and wash your hands frequently!!!!! mag-ingat tayo always!!!!! at maging aware sa mga paligid natin!!!!!
> 
> yun lang hope u enjoy :))))

iritang-irita si baekhyun habang papunta sa klase nya for 10am, sobrang init at pawis na sya. walking distance lang naman ang dorm nya pero iba pa rin talaga ang init sa pinas.

_ops wait, pakilala muna natin kung sino si b sa storyang ito. baekhyun vaughn byun, isang graduating student major in communication. isa sa mga pet peeves nya? yun ay ang tawagin sya sa pangalan na vaughn na which means ay "small" because according to him "hindi ako maliit, matangkad lang kayo!" kaya no dont, wag mo sya tawagin sa name nyang vaughn lalo na kung parehas lang naman kayo, di ba vaughn? g r r r_

? **B** **aekhyun** : chan, you free for lunch

 **Chanyeol** : yes baby

 **Chanyeol** : joke, i have class hanggang lunch time. 12:30 to be exact. why you ask?

. **Baekhyun** : obviously, aayain kitang maglunch

 **Chanyeol** : haha, sungit naman.

 **Chanyeol** : can you wait for me though?

 **Baekhyun** : oo na, lagi naman.

  
napasigh si baekhyun dahil again, mag-aantay na naman sya. at si chanyeol na naman.

dapat kasi si kyungsoo at jongdae ang kasama nya, pero itong mga bestfriend nya walang cooperation, di man lang sya masamahan maglunch.

umupo na sya at iniintay na lang nya matapos ang klase nya. sinubukan nyang makinig pero ang isip nya lumilipad na naman sa iba, tao to be exact. 

Chanyeol is just a _friend_.

but sometimes, feeling nya hindi ganon ang trato ni chanyeol sa kanya, or feeling nya lang? kasi baka naman ganon sya sa lahat ng kaibigan nya. 

nagkakilala sila ni chanyeol 2 years ago, sa isang subject, philosophy.

di man nya aminin sa iba pero naattract sya sa unang kita nya kay chanyeol, naaalala nya pa na tumabi ito sa kanya kasi irregular student sya at late na nya natake yung subject.

pero yung pagkaattract nya kay chanyeol binaliwala nya ng maging magkaibigan na sila, sobrang clingy ni chanyeol. pero ang dahilan naman nito sa kanya, _"wala kong ibang friends dito sa block nyo, alam mo namang ikaw lang. wala kong ibang makakasama bukod sayo."_ at sinundan pa ng, _"kahit alam kong magsasawa ako sa mukha mo."_ napangiti si baekhyun sa alaala nya 2 years ago. parang gago kasi, pagtapos kang sabihan ng mga sweet words, gagaguhin ka.

naglalakad si baekhyun kung saan sila magkikita ni chanyeol for lunch, he's taking his time sa paglalakad kasi 1 hour pa naman syang mag-aantay sa isa kaya tinext na rin nya si chanyeol para magreklamo.

. **baekhyun** : andito na ko, bilisan mo

at saka nya binulsa yung phone nya.

oorder na lang sya ng pwede nyang ngatain habang nag-aantay kay chanyeol.

isa't kalahating oras ang lumipas nang dumating si chanyeol kung nasaan si baekhyun, umupo ito sa tabi nya at saka hinawakan ang hita.

"hi." bati nito.

pinalo sya ni baekhyun ng madaming beses dahil sa pagkayamot.

"grabe ka, ang tagal-tagal mong kupal ka!" 

chanyeol winced dahil sa sunod-sunod na palo ni baekhyun, he held his wrist to stop him.

"babe, naman. i told you na may klase ako." sabi ni chanyeol in a lambing tone.

"ala una na, hanggang 12:30 lang klase mo. malayo ba building mo dito ha, hindi naman." patuloy na pagmamaktol ni baekhyun sa kanya.

"eh bakit hindi ka pa kumain? sana nauna kana."

"iniintay nga kasi kita." halos pabulong na sagot ni baekhyun.

"cute naman ng baby ko, tara na kumain na tayo."

"gago ka, tigilan mo yan." biglang naging seryosong sabi ni baekhyun.

"hahaha, sorry. cute mo eh, gagalit ka na naman."

may ibang feelings for baekhyun everytime na tinatawag sya ni chanyeol ng mga endearment. nung una hindi nya masikmura kaya binabatukan nya si chanyeol sa tuwing tinatawag sya nitong _"baby"_ hanggang sa nasanay na lang sya pero nang tumagal paulit-ulit na, napadalas ng napadalas hanggang sa halos ayon na yung naging tawag sa kanya ni chanyeol. pero sa bawat _"baby" "babe"_ at _"mahal"_ merong _"joke"_ na kasunod at minsan si baekhyun na ang nagsasabing _"chanyeol tigil na"_

"where's your friends ba at bakit ako ang hinahanap mo ngayon? miss mo ko?" sabi ni chanyeol sa kanya pagdating nito matapos umorder for the both of them.

"busy daw sila. si kyungsoo, may groupmeeting daw after class. si dae naman may date sila ni kuya minseok at ayaw kong makithird wheel kaya no thanks. pero ayaw ko ring mag-isa kaya i don't have any choice, buti nga inaya pa kita eh." 

chanyeol smirk because of how baekhyun scrunched his nose while talking. cute.

"should i be grateful then?" natatawang sabi ni chanyeol.

dumating ang pagkain nila at nagpatuloy na sa pag-uusap.

hinalo ni chanyeol ang spaghetti ni baekhyun, lagi na nya yon ginagawa kasi laging sinasabi ni chanyeol sa kanya _"paghahalo lang ng spaghetti, you're so mess, b."_ hanggang sa nakasanayan na nya. 

_nakasanayan_.

ilang buwan na rin nang marealized ni baekhyun na, _"ah, baka nga may gusto talaga ko sa kanya."_ kasi yung simpleng tawag na "baby" ay may kaakibat na kilig na. sa bawat gestures na pinapakita ni chanyeol sa kanya ay nahuhulog sya. sa bawat dampi ng kamay sa balat ay hinahanap hanap na nya.

"oh, by the way, i want to invite you for inom sa saturday. wanna come?"

"kakaumpisa pa lang ng klase, chanyeol, alak agad nasa utak mo."

"come on, b, yun na nga yon. kakaumpisa pa lang, so hindi pa ganon ka busy. hindi ba tayo pwede uminom bago tayo pahirapan ng sem na 'to?" ngumuso pa

kumunot lang ang noo ni baekhyun kay chanyeol.

"let's go, you should come. invite your bestfriends din if you want. please?" nagpacute pa sya dahil alam nyang tatalab iyon kay baekhyun.

"okay, I'll ask them."

lumiwanag ang mukha ni chanyeol dahil sa sagot.

"... but don't get your hopes too high. kyungsoo is not fun of walwal at may mga ginagawa na rin sila."

"i know, i know. halata naman sa mukha nyang masungit din, parang ikaw."

napangiti si baekhyun, kasi totoo naman. na mukhang masungit si kyungsoo

"... pero cute." pahabol pa ni chanyeol.

at paborito ng marami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kung mabasa mo to, congrats!!!! HAHAHAHA salamat sa pagbabasa, see u next chapt :))))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol and his friends, that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii, andito na ulit ako. sabog at sabaw tong part na to pero thank you for waiting HAHAHA

kumatok si chanyeol sa pinto at di rin nagtagal pinagbuksan sya ni baekhyun.

"ready?" 

"wait lang, di pa tapos mag-ayos sila soo. pasok ka muna?" 

dumiretso si chanyeol sa loob at umupo sya sa kung nasaan ang kama ni baekhyun. 

_meet chanyeol, chanyeol rafael park aka college bestfriend ni baekhyun. tulad ni b, isa rin syang graduating student pero ang major nya is music, delayed sya kaya sya naging irregular student kung saan ang naging dahilan kung bakit nya nakilala si baek sa isang subject na tinake nya lang for granted. yes, minor subject lang and according to him "di naman nangbabagsak kapag minor subject lang." at gago kasi sya kasi inuna nya pa ang barkada nya kaysa pumasok kasi nga naman "nakakatamad yung subject!" grabe, very relatable._

okay, so balik tayo kila baekhyun.

"let's go? intayin na lang natin sila sa baba, they're done na rin naman." sabi ni b, nang hawakan sya nito sa balikat.

tumango lang si chanyeol at sumunod na rin sa paglabas.

sumakay sila sa sasakyan ni chanyeol papunta sa bar na laging nyang pinupuntahan.

"tayo lang ba o may kasama pang iba?" tanong ni kyungsoo na nasa likod na upuan katabi si jongdae.

"i also invited my other friends, they on their way na rin daw." sagot ni chanyeol na nasa driver seat.

"inaya ko rin pala si minseok, hehe." sabi ni jongdaw na naging dahilan nang pag-irap ni kyungsoo.

"di ka man lang nagtanong kung okay lang samin na kasama mo yang boylet mo." pang-iinis ni kyungsoo sa katabi.

"what the fuck soo, do i need to? para namang iba pa sya sa inyo."

"mahiya ka naman jongdae ikaw lang ang may syota dito." sabi ni baekhyun na nakuha agad ang humour ni kyungsoo.

umirap si jongdae at natawa lang ang tatlong kasama.

\--------------------------------------------

Nakapasok na sila chanyeol sa bar at hinanap ang mga kaibigan.

Magkatabing umupo si chanyeol at baekhyun na katabi naman si kyungsoo, jongdae at minseok.

nasa harapang upuan naman ang mga friends ni chanyeol, si sehun, jongin, yixing, junmyeon at tatlong lalaki na di kilala ni baekhyun.

okay, pakilala ko muna ang barkada ni chanyeol.

_first, si jongin. hi sya nga pala si jongin kim, wala syang second name kasi nagtitipid yung mama nya sa ink ng ballpen, sayang daw kasi. isang third year college, engineer student na childhood bestfriend ni chanyeol rafael park. sya yung tipong mukhang gago, babaero, manloloko, di nagseseryoso at laging kasama ni chanyeol kapag di pumapasok pero uno sa lahat ng subjects nya like "teka ang unfair naman yata non jongin????" sabi sa kanya ni sehun parang naiiyak pa. at eto pa, wag kayong magugulat, dahil kahit naman lagi syang tulog sa klase may pangarap pa rin naman sya sa buhay. katulad na lang ngayong gabi, ang makuha ang atensyon ng isa sa ating mga bida hehe._

_next, meet sehun, sehun vincent oh, ang baby bro at bunso ng tropa. hindi man nya pinapahalata sa tropa nya dahil mukha syang unbothered at walang paki pero super clingy sya, yes po opo. gustong gusto nya kapag binibaby sya ng tropa, kasi kahit kaya naman nyang magprovide for himself magpapalibre sya kasi wala lang gusto nya lang, wag nyo na itanong kung di nyo naman sya ililibre. ang kapalit naman non ay dasal, dasal sa gabi gabi, effort yon ah, hindi yon maaagaw ng kahi na sino so bakit sila aangal diba. isa rin syang third year college, at archi setudent, katulad ni jongin, childhood bestfriend din sila nila rafael, actually silang tatlo._

_si yixing at junmyeon naman ay parehong classmate ni chanyeol pero graduate na sila kasi di naman sila delayed like chanyeol na palakol, hindi ko alam kung magjowa ba sila o ano, basta naglalandian sila since second year college na hanggang ngayon walang label "san ba papunta yang relasyon nyo" tanong nga ni chanyeol sa kanila pero ang sagot lang ni yixing ay shrugged at "basta masaya kami chanyeol, yun na yon." ang sagot naman ni junmyeon. mutual naman pala, pero di tayo sure._

balik na tayo sa mga poging nakaupo.

nagkamustahan ang mga magtropa since medyo matagal na rin simula nung magkita kita sila.

"guys, ito nga pala si baekhyun. tas ito yung mga bestfriends nya." pakilala ni raf sa barkada nya na nasa iisang linya lang ng upuan.

matagal na silang magkaibigan pero ngayon lang napakilala ni chanyeol si baekhyun sa barkada nya kasi hindi magtugma mga sched nila.

"ahhh, sya pala si b na lagi mong kinukwento." sagod ni jongin, na parang wala lang at binigyan ng matamis na ngiti si b. na parang hindi nabothered si baekhyun kasi _hala ano naman kinukwento nito ni chanyeol sa mga tropa nya._

"hehe, nice to meet you mga tropa peeps ni chanyeol. im baekhyun." nagoffer sya ng shake hands na tinanggap naman nila isa isa.

unang shot ni b pagtapos makipagkamayan, tinignan lang sya ni chanyeol pero gumaya na rin.

nilibot ni chanyeol ang paningin nya habang nagkwentuhan pa sila ng mga ganap nila sa buhay.

ang dami na agad nagsasayawan sa floor.

nakita nya ring wala ng katabi so kyungsoo at di na agad mahanap yung dalawang friends nila. di pa nag-iinit mga pwet sa upuan di na agad mahagilap.

"so ikaw, baekhyun, gagraduate?" rinig nyang tanong ni jongin habang intense na nakatingin sa kaharap pero dahil dim ang lights hindi yon gaanong makita ni baekhyun.

syempre sino ba namang di mapapatingin ng malagkit kay baekhyun vaughn byun, nakabutton down shirt sya, tatlong butones ang bukas, kita dibdib na parang sinasadya nyang ipakita sa universe at isigaw na maganda ang dibdib nya. nakatight pants sya na kurbadong kurbado ang thighs nya with pride yes ito ang asset nya bukod sa dibdib nya.

"gago, oo naman no! baka palayasin ako samin kung hindi." sagot nya ng pabiro at tumawa pa.

nagpatuloy ang dalawa sa kwentuhan habang si chanyeol naman ay nabobore na kaya tumayo sya, lumapit at tinabihan si kyungsoo para naman kahit papano may kakwentuhan rin sya. _bakit ba kasi nakaupo lang tayo, kwentuhan kayo nang kwentuhan di naman kayo masyadong nagkakarinigan._

"hi" bati ni chanyeol.

ngumiti si kyungsoo, "hello" sagot nya na parang nahihiya pa.

_fuck he's so cute!!!_

"shot?" tinaas ni chanyeol ang bote nya at gumaya si kyungsoo to make cheers.

"how's the graduating life so far?" tanong ni chanyeol to start a conversation with him.

"oks naman, medyo busy na agad. kayo ba? baekhyun said, chill ka pa kaya ka rin nag-aaya eh." curious na tanong ni kyungsoo at saka uminom ulit.

"ah, oo. puro introductions pa rin kasi, and all. boring." chanyeol shrugged.

napairap naman agad si kyungsoo. nakwento rin kasi sa kanya ni baekhyun na _masamang nabobore si chanyeol_ , like ewan nya kung ano ba talaga ang plano nya sa buhay talaga.

chanyeol closed the distance between them para magkarinigan pa sila. sobrang ingay ingay na sa paligid.

"ganon talaga, konting tiis pa actually. matatapos ka rin, kaya ka siguro na delay, ano?" natatawang tanong ni kyungsoo.

"don't know eh, to be honest i dont have any plans pa." napashot na naman si chanyeol at unconsciously syang umakbay sa upuan ni kyungsoo.

napapadami na ang naiinom nila pareho habang lumalalim na rin ang usapan, napapaisip rin sya sa topic nila, pero ayaw nta muna problemahin. andito nga sya para magsaya.

sa kabilang dako naman kung nasaan si baekhyun at di nya na alam kung san napupunta ang kamay at sobrang lapit na ni jongin sa kanya, he doesn't mind though. he wants to get laid tonight anyway, di nga lang nya expected na sa tropa ni chanyeol.

bumalik ang mga tropa nila na naging dahilan kung bakit umingay ang table nila, literal kasi kasama don si jongdae.

"hoy jongin bakit napunta ka dyan?" pang-aasar nila junmyeon sa kaibigan.

natawa naman si baekhyun kasi gets nya agad kung ano yon, again he doesn't mind.

napatingin naman si chanyeol sa gawi nila at kumunot ang noo.

"ang bilis mo gumalaw ha." patuloy nila sa pang-aasar.

inakbayan ni jongin si baekhyun and he said sorry kasi baka hindi komportable si baekhyun. wow gentleman.

nakita ng isa nila kaibigan ang pagbulong nya at inasar na naman sila.

"alam mo jongin, halikan mo na." 

tumawa lang si jongin at baekhyun, pero ginatungan naman ng iba pa nilang kasama.

"5 seconds!!" ang sigaw ng isa.

"5 seconds!!" dagdag pa nila junmyeon.

"5 seconds!!!!" nakisali na rin si jongdae.

lalo lang natawa si b kasi napakaingay ng kaibigan nya, nagtinginan tuloy yung nasa kabilang table. bunganga talaga neto eh.

"guys, wag nyo na ipilit kung ayaw ni b—" hindi na narinig ang sinasabi ni chanyeol dahil lalong lumakas ang hiyawan.

at nagsimula nang magbilang.

"...5"

unang halik, labi sa labi.

"...4" 

sa baway galaw ni jongin ay napapatingkayad si baekhyun.

"...3"

jongin's tongue is entering baekhyun's mouth. mahinang ungol ang pinakawalan ni baekhyun.

"...2"

patuloy ang halik, malalim.

"...2"

laway sa laway.

"...2"

kasabay nang halikan at bilang ang malalim na hinga ni chanyeol na nasa likod lang mi baekhyun.

"...2"

jongin sucked baekhyun's tongue and his lips.

"...2"

unag humiwalay si jongin, nagtitigan sila. mapungay na mata ang binigay ni baekhyun sa kanya, tangina para syang nalililyo sa halik ni jongin, ang sarap. gusto nya pa.

yumakap si jongin sa kanya. "we can continue this later, b." bulong nito sa tenga nya.

lalong himigpit ang kapit ni baekhyun sa kanya at para syang naiinitan, gusto na nyang umalis.

tawa ng tawa ang lahat ng nasa table dahil sa panloloko nila sa bilang, na mukhang naenjoy naman nilang lahat, except for one.

"wait lang kyung, gonna go to rest room."

ngumiti lang si kyungsoo kay chanyeol at hinayaan na syang umalis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bawi ako :((


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hindi naman umaasa si baekhyun eh pero bakit ang hirap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!!!! salamat sa patuloy na pagbabasa hehe.

nakahilata si baekhyun sa kama nya habang hawak ang phone at nagsscroll sa twitter nya.

last night is one of the best night for him. baekhyun being a hoe and horny, sinulit nya kalandian nya kagabi. yes po, may nangyari po sa kanila ni jongin. bago sya ihatid ni jongin ay nagbrunch pa sila like nothing happened, and baekhyun is okay with that kasi ang awkward naman kung magsusumbatan pa sila regarding what they did na naenjoy naman nila both diba. and besides pareho silang friend ni chanyeol. wala lang.

and last night chanyeol is being clingy as fuck. imagine having kamomol tapos sya tawag ng tawag kay baekhyun, parang tanga. hindi nya pinapansin si chanyeol kasi syempre his enjoying his company, na hindi naman nya mabigay kay baekhuin vaughn byun. might as well get laid sa iba.

at naiinis sya habang iniisip nya pinaggagagawa ni chanyeol rafael park sa kanya.

ayaw nyang umasa sa pagiging clingy ni chanyeol last night pero ang sabi nila mas lumalakas ang loob ng isang tao kapag lasing, tama? pero no, hindi dapat sya magkaron mg pag-asa just because of that. well, sober or not.

"hoy baekhyun, anong oras na nakahilata ka pa rin dyan. yung mga marumi mong damit nakakalat, hindi ka pa ba magpapalaundry sa baba?" 

"later na mga afternoon, feel so restless today."

"uhh.. wait... did you come home last night? i think i just saw you with this guy na friend ni yeol? yung matangkad?" sabi ni kyungsoo na nakakunot ang noo at nakatingin ang mata sa taas trying to remember the name. "i forgot his name. anyway, did you go with him?"

"well, yes. and his name is jongin. and yes, kakauwi ko lang kaninang 10, maybe? i dont know." baekhyun said na parang walang buhay at hindi man lang sumulyap sa kaibigan.

"...and?" kyungsoo is waiting for a kwento. 

he's standing sa may pintuan na parang nanay na iniintay tumayo ang anak mula sa higaan. and baekhyun is that child na tamad, ayaw pang tumayo at nagseselpon lang.

"'kay I'll wait for you sa dining. bumangon ka na dyan at kumain na tayo, baekhyun vaughn." 

tinawag na sya with his second name, and he knows the drill. tumayo sya at kumuha ng tuwalta at saka pumasok sa banyo. napairap sya pagsara nya ng pinto.

_kyungsoo louise do, his bestfriend. sya yung kaibigan na hindi showy, but he is concern. kapag nagtanong na sya, you oblige to answer him honestly pero kung ayaw pang magkwento, kung di pa ready, di pa sigurado its okay. just tell him and he will understand it completely, pero di ka nya iiwang mag-isa sa dorm kasi naniniwala sya kung hindi ka man magkukwento at least maparamdam nya sa mga kaibigan nya na he's always there for them, sweet diba? he is more action than speak, that's makes him a good listener and a good with advices. and he loves cooking, especially for his friends specifically baekhyun and jongdae, isang way din yon to make his friends feel better. pero ayaw na ayaw nya na pinag-iintay ang pagkain._

kaya kapag tinawag ka nya sa hapag, you should go. and he won't take no for an answer lalo na kapag luto nya.

lumabas ng shower room si baekhyun at nagbihis. 

dumiretso sya sa kung nasaan si kyungsoo at nakitang naglalapag na ito ng mga pinggan.

"what time is it?"

"it's 3pm po." kyungsoo said with a sarcastic tone.

"ay, hapon na pala."

umupo sya sa harap ng kaibigan nya nagsimula na silang kumain.

"so, bakit ngayon ka pa lang kakain?" 

"well, napuyat ako kagabi. pero umuwi naman ako, unlike you."

"how was the night with chanyeol?" baekhyun smirked. 

"it's good pero iniwan nya rin ako agad, and hinatid around 3am or 4 yata? hindi ka na raw nya kasi makita, kaya kala nya umuwi ka na." 

napayuko naman si baekhyun at nagpatuloy sa pagkain.

"where have you been ba?" taas kilay na tanong ng kaibigan. uminom sya ng tubig at tinuon ang buong atensyon kay baekhyun.

"ahm. im with jongin."

"b, that's all?" _huh_ , kyungsoo is waiting for a kwneto.

wala man silang sikreto sa isa't-isa pero nahihiya si baekhyun.

"baekhyun." so impatient.

binitawan ni baekhyun ang kutsara't tinidor nya at hinarap ang kaibigan.

"uhh well... hindi naman ako uuwi ng umaga kung walang nangyari diba? alam mo na yan kyung. ayaw ko ng ikwento with details pa." iritang akto ni baekhyun,

"nothing special?" kyungsoo is just curious, okay.

"well,,, uh,," para syang hirap na hirap sumagot. "ano bang gusto mong malaman? well, he's big, magaling sya and all."

"so, another one night stand, i guess?" nagpatuloy na sa pagkain si kyungsoo.

_wala naman pa lang espesyal._

natapos silang kumain at bumalik naman agad si baekhyun sa kwarto nya. gusto nyang magpahinga at bukas may pasok na naman.

"baekhyun ipalaba mo na yang mga damit mo at maglilinis ako!" sigaw ni kyungsoo mula sa labas ng kwarto nila.

lumabas ulit si baekhyun at nagsimula nang isalansan ang mga marurumi nyang damit at nilagay sa tray.

"damay mo yung akin, hehe."

"ayos, kaya pala."

nginitian lang sya ni kyungsoo.

kumunot noo ni baekhyun.

"wag kang ngumiti, nakakairita. pasalamat ka cute ka."

"jeez baekhyun, just go."

bumaba na si baekhyun para magpalaba.

hawak nya ang phone nya habang iniintay matapos ang washing. nagscroll ulit sya sa twitter.

daming ganap, from all those news, tweets from his other friends, mutuals and favorite bands and all.

nagsscroll pa sya hanggang sa nakita nya ang tweet ni chanyeol 17 hours ago.

its a picture of him and with all of them, and him with kyungsoo. with a caption of "having a good time on a saturday night."

kung tama ang naaalala ni bakehyun, ito yung halos kakadating lang nila. in short, sober pa silang lahat, at wala pang umaaalis sa mesa.

he tap the like button and scroll down again.

he saw jongin posts 8 hours ago, its the same with chanyeol but different caption. "'twas a wild night."

and he scroll down again.

napahinto sya with a certain tweet, una nyang nakita ang picture abgo ang caption. he tap it para makita ng buo.

it was chanyeol.

with him.

on his neck.

fuck.

_what is this?_ baekhyun thought. _hindi ko to maalala!_

tweeted it 15 hours ago. with a caption of "vodga with you." na may blue heart.

nakita nya pa sa background si jongin na nakatingin lang sa kanila.

and as if on cue chanyeol pop out on his notif for a message.

**chanyeol** : hey  
 **chanyeol** : u awake?  
 **chanyeol** : baekhyun  
 **chanyeol** : hey  
 **chanyeol** : ur still asleep? hell, b. it's almost 5 in the afternoon.  
 **chanyeol** : hey!!!!  
 **chanyeol** : wake up!!!

baekhyun is mental blocked, para syang nabaliw at napatulala na lang dahil sa nakita. he doesn't remember anything na may ganong nangyari what the fuck! 

_ting!_

and that's it, tapos na ang labada nya pero para syang napilay pero pinipilit na ikalma ang sarili at alalalahanin ang nangyari kagabi.

tangina kala nya si chanyeol lang ang clingy.

tumayo sya na wala sa sarili at kinuha ang mga damit, hindi na nya naayos kasi gusto na nyang umakyat.

sinara nya ang pinto pagkapasok at saka nagsisisigaw

"tangina! what the fuck! aaaaa aaa aa aaaaa!!!" patuloy nya sa pagsigaw at naglakad lakad pa sya back and forth.

nagulat si kyung kaya napalabas sya sa kusina.

"hey baekhyun, what happened?" tanong nya na bakas sa mukha ang pag-aalala.

"tangina kyungsoo! what happened last night? when i and uh chanyeol are drunk?! tangina kyungsoo, tell me!"

napahinga naman ng malalim si kyungsoo, relieved.

"kala ko naman kung napano ka na baekhyun, yung kaba ko."

tumakbo si baekhyun kay kyungsoo at niyugyug ang kaibigan na parang maglalabas sya ng mga letra sa katawan para lang malaman nya kung ano nangayri sa kanila ni chanyeol. lahat ng naaalala nya kagabi ay si jongin, shet super lasing ba sya at di nya maalala si chanyeol?

"please tell me everything, kyungsoo louise. please!" he is so desperate.

"hey peeps!!" sigaw ng isa pa nilang kaibigan na kakarating lang from his landi, joke. from his minseok syempre. "what's happening here?" maarteng tanong nya.

kyungsoo shrugged baekhyun off at bumalik sa kusina.

"well baekhyun is now curious what happened to him and chanyeol last night." 

napayuko lang si baekhyun, trying to remember a thing. but its all blur.

"you probably saw his tweet, ano?" jongdae asked.

"yes! at hindi ko man lang maalala kung kailan, anong oras at pano nangyari yon! lahat ng naaalala ko puro si jongin! at hindi ko na alam." halos maiyak na si baekhyun.

umupo sya sa sofa at sununda naman si jongdae.

"well, wala naman nangyari sa inyo bukod sa super clingy nyo both sa isa't-isa." kwento ni jongdae na sinundan nya agad mg tawa. mocking his friend.

"clingy? paano? im not even talking to him, and he's with you all night kyung!" 

lumabas si kyungsoo mula sa kusina, nanatiling nakatayo sa ambaan.

"yes, he's with me. all... night long. but he's talking to you like, what, 24 7! na parang hindi sya interesado sakin." walang ganang kwento ni kyungsoo.

"yep, he's right." at sinundan na naman ng tawa ni jongdae.

"tangina, jongdae. tumigil ka nga."

"kasi nakakatawa kayo, kapag lasing feeling magsyota. and you're telling me na you two are just friends? either you or sya, for sure may feelings. or pwede ring both."

napailing-iling naman si baekhyun sa statement ni jongdae.

"nope, he always have a girl or boy. never namang nabakante yon." pinilit ni baekhyun na hindi lumabas yung lungjot sa boses nya pero nagfailed yata.

"so its you?" sabi ni jongdae na ngayon ay wala ng halong biro.

"well uhh— i— i dont know, actually." napayuko si b at sinandal ang ulo sa kamay.

"your confused?"

"im not, okay. it's just that—"

"edi gusto mo nga sya" sabi ni kyungsoo na parang natumbok nya ang sagot sa buong ekonomiya na problema ngayon ng bansa.

tangina.

dahil lang sa isang picture, sa isang tweet, nalaman ng mga friends nya yung totoong nararamdaman nya for chanyeol rafael. he doesn't hate it, mas okay pa nga yon dahil ngayon may mapaglalabasan na sya kapag super frustrated na nya for him and his feelings. pero at some point, sana wala na lang makaalam. pero andito na eh, nalaman na, ano pa bang itatago.

"you know, what happened last night, nagpatunay lang na two are special to each other. hindi naman kayo nagkiss and wala namang nangyari sa inyo, cous probably sumama ka kay jongin." kwento ni jongdae, "pero the way you look at him? he looks at you? the way you hold each other? and the way you hug each other? you guys are fit, super bagay kayo. na parang ginawa syang malaki para sayo at ikaw ginawang maliit for him. gets mo?" patuloy nya pa na parang gustong ipasok sa isip ni baekhyun lahat ng inpormasyon.

hindi alam ni baekhyun kung sinasabi lang ba to ni jongdae to comfort him, pero gusto nyang maniwala—

"no, jongdae. don't tell me these things. ayaw kong umasa, yes he's sweet and all. pero no, ganon sya sa lahat ng friends nya, and im one of them. no exception. im not that special."

nagkatinginan si jongdae at kyungsoo.

tumayo si baekhyun at bumalik sa kwarto, na sinundan lang nila ng tingin.

binaon nya ang mukha nya sa unan, naninikip ang dibdib nya at nahihirapan syang huminga na parang may something na nakadagan sa kanya para mangyari yon.

gusto nyang umiyak pero wala namang lumalabas pero nalulungkot sya.

tinignan nya ulit ang phone nya nakitang tinadtad sya ng text ni chanyeol. 

he ignore him

at binalikan ang picture na tweeted by chanyeol.

chanyeol is smiling at the camera na sya ring may hawak at ang isang kamay ay halos kayakap si baekhyun ng buo, na sya namang nakatago sa pagitan ng panga at balikat ni chanyeol, buong mukha nasa right side ng leeg and the other hand is loose lang ang kapit sa kabilang balikat na parang that's the most comfortable place na napuntahan nya. he looks so drunk and wasted.

napangiti sya ng malungkot. and he saved it.

bumalik sya sa messages ni chanyeol at binasa ulit.

**chanyeol** : hey b!!!!  
 **chanyeol** : i know u already awake, why aren't you texting me back  
 **chanyeol** : aren't u ignoring me right now, r u?  
 **chaneyol** : u like my tweet, so gising ka na. pls.  
 **chanyeol** : bab  
 **chanyeol** : okay im done   
**chanyeol** : see u tom i guess?  
 **chanyeol** : baekhyun vaughn byun!!!!

the last text was 30 mins ago. still he replied.

**baekhyun** : what

  
**chanyeol** : huh, who r you

  
**baekhyun** : what do u want

  
**chanyeol** : tss, bat ngayon ka lang nagreply :(

what the fuck!! san galing yung sad face! chanyeol is not fan of emojis. sa kanilang dalawa, baekhyun is more expressing his emotions through emojis than him.

**baekhyun** : pakaarte mo, ano ba yon

  
**chanyeol** : wala, i just miss you.  
 **chaneyol** : i mean hanging out with u.

  
gago ka chanyeol.

napakagago mo.

hindi nya na pinansin yung text at umiba na lang ng pwesto sa paghiga. tumagilid sya at pumikit. 

ramdam na ramdam nya yung bilis ng tibok ng puso nya. hinawak nya yon at dinama.

_hey, please calm down._

**chanyeol** : lets hang out tom pls, baby.

ang huling text na nabasa nya. he locked his phone at pinilit na lang nya ulit na matulog kahit alam nyang mahihirapan sya.

dami tuloy laman ng utak nya.

kinuha nya ang earphones nya sinaksak sa phone at sinalpak sa tenga, makikinig na lang sya ng mga songs. he's doing this kapag hindi sya makatulog, to avoid his thoughts at mapuno lang ng music at lyrics ang isip nya. 

it's sunday but he feel so restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grabe ka chanyeol paasa ka.


End file.
